Something Interesting
by GellyBear
Summary: A Mormor fic about Sebastian and Jim's lives before, during, and after the fall. Rated for sex scenes, mentions or torture, violence etc. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Hanging Around**

" If you let go of my hand Moran, I will make you eat your own intestines"

The words spilled softly out of the small man's mouth as he tightened his grip on the rough calloused hand and glared into the cold blue eyes of his sniper. His heart rate quickened ever so slightly and the darkness of pupils slowly clawed at his irises and took over.

Surprise flashed across Sebastian's face, quickly melting back into his calm demeanor.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Boss"

Not now anyway. Month before now he might have let go of the Irish man's hand and walked away. He would have walked away from the physical and mental torture, the rules, the madman that treated the world like it was a toy box filled with little insignificant pieces, but that would also mean walking away from the thrill and walking back into his dull and drunken life. The release he got from this job was too satisfying. When he accepted Moriarty's job (instead of death) he signed away his life in exchange for a better, far more gratifying one. This monster gave meaning to his life and the thought of leaving him to die just did not sit well with the colonel and this was the kind of man who got his kicks from skinning his men alive and making them wear each others skins. The army didn't appreciate that kind of thing but Moriarty's did and if that didn't scream opportunity of a lifetime Sebastian didn't know what did.

Sebastian seemed to stare through Jim Moriarty as he continued to reminiscence about his life before Jim and how much it has changed, how much he has changed. His mind wandered to the people he had killed and their delicious screams or how their blood painted their surrounding as the bullet tore through their skulls and his hard face looked so serene for a split second till Moriarty's voice bounced and echoed between his ears.

"Sebastian, My tiger, I am oh so SORRY to interrupt your little fun time in Sebastian's Tea Party Dungeon but pull me up before I get restless and pull you down here with me"

Sebastian snapped up from his memories and stared once again at the man hanging over the edge of the building. His expression so bored and eyes glazed over in disinterest.

Hi. Yes, I am still here. Now hurry up."

A wicked smirk spread across his face as he took in that charming Irish lilt and lifted the man up and over the edge as if he were a stuffed kitten that had been resting lazily at his side.

"Much better"

He brushed the dust of his Westwood, smoothed his hair, and scanned the rooftop till his cold black eyes rested on the tall blonde standing at his side. He studied the scars on the mans face tracing the think one that lead from his chin to his lips with his eyes. His own handiwork. He scoffed at the smirk that still spread across the soldier's face.

"Let's go. Moran"

"You sure you aren't a little shaken up boss? You seem to be forgetting something"

"I am fine Sebastian. I do not need to be babied like ordinary people. I knew you were there and I knew you would catch me. I got what I needed Now let's GO.

He spat those those last words as he turned to leave but didn't get more than 3 steps before half his body disagreed and pulled in the opposite direction.

"MORAN"

His voiced echoed through the rooftops and shook the night.

"I SAID LET'S GO. ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE ME ANGRY"

"Well sir, you have not let go of my hand since I pulled you up and you don't seem like the damsel in distress type who needs to be escorted home"

The look Jim gave Sebastian was filled with such malice and death it would have killed a normal man but Sebastian just chuckled and lifted their intertwined hands. He raised his eyebrows playfully as he uncurled his fingers and Moriarty's hand remained latched on.

Any other eyes than the snipers own would have missed Moriarty's deathly pale skin turn an almost healthy shade of pink as he snatched his hands away from the sniper. A scowl painted on his face as he turn away once more.

"Let's go Moran"

Sebastian followed his King off of the rooftop a smile still tugging at his lips

* * *

As they returned to their shared flat it was almost 3 am and Moriarty retreated to his office to record whatever he had been looking for that night. Despite protests from his own body, the criminal mastermind hardly slept stating that is only wasted valuable time. Sebastian on the other hand enjoyed sleeping so he quickly made his way to his private bedroom, dropped his bag, and stepped into the shower.

The steaming hot water danced over his tanned scarred skin and hugged every dip and indent of his muscular body. Water dripped from his sandy blonde hair onto his back and the droplets rounded its paths around the "M" that was carved into his back. He closed his eyes and faced the water and let it bounce of his face cleaning off the days sweat. He finished and stepped out of the shower, bare, and towels his hair dry. He carelessly slipped on a T-shirt and some boxers and slid into bed

As he lay in bed, He thought of the man he was to kill tomorrow. A business man who was poking his pudgy nose where it didn't belong. He thought about using his kids as bait but decided that the wife would suffice. Kids always ended up too messy. They didn't listen all the time and on jobs like this is was good to keep the deaths to minimum. Less clean up too. He smiled as he imagined the screams of the man as he begged. _He probably won't miss the skin_ on his nose he thought as he turned and drifted off into sleep

_There was such a deep darkness. __It seemed to swallow everything and in the middle of this darkness lay a tiger a smirk painted on it's snout. Suddenly a web spread underneath the tiger and it's heart quickened and blue eyes gave away to the black. "Seems like you're having an awful good time on your own. I'd fancy a laugh there tiger. Care to share" a voice sung thick with an Irish drawl. A spider made it's way to the tiger and continued to spin his web. It's red eyes gleamed with desire at the sight of such a magnificent creature. The tiger stared back defiantly but allowed himself to be trapped in the web further and just laughed in a deep growl as the darkness over took him and he growled through it _

_"__Finally. Something interesting."_

* * *

AN: YAY! my first fanfic! I hope you enjoyed it and there should be more chapters and such so if you read this and have idea please let me know :) Also, I think it may be obvious but I do not own these characters or the show they come from but you know just for safe measure ;) anyway bye now and I apologize if this is horrible and also for the horrible summary! Haha _  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Soooo...** I changed a lot of Chapter 2 because I didn't like it before and now it will make more sense when I upload chapter 3! Yay!

* * *

**Nosy Little Pudger**

Sebastian was a creature of habit. So, even when he was dishonorably discharged he continued to wake up well before 6 am. It didn't help that his employer hated mornings but woke up early demanding a cup of morning tea. He rubbed his eyes and walked into the kitchen. He winced as his bare feet touched the cold tile of the kitchen. Hoping to regain some sort of comfort, he quickly put the kettle on the stove and went back to his room. There he brushed his teeth and changed into a pair of dark jeans and a black T-shirt.

Sleep still hung on his eyelids but no matter how tired he was not going to deal with a Morning Moriarty without his tea. He was known throughout the Army and the Underworld as the "Great Tiger" but he was not ashamed to admit he could not always handle the sadistic little Irish man that he lived with. On a normal day, dealing with this man for extended periods of time was a death sentence and the morning husk in his voice could only charm a man so much.

Moriarty was in the habit of falling asleep during the dead of the night while working so when Sebastian heard him typing away on the keyboard he was surprised.

"Boss?"

"Sebastian Moran I doubt you have my tea yet. Actually, nevermind. Come here."

Sebastian had disappeared the moment he heard his Boss' voice. He arrived in the kitchen just as the kettle began to sing and searched for the tea packets as the whistling sound winded down. He thought back to the first time he had woken up in the flat and faced the queen without his morning tea.

"_Why are you in my office?"_

"_I wanted to ask if you had any jobs to for me today if not –AH WHAT THE FUCK"_

_Before he could finish his sentence Moriarty had stabbed him in the thigh. Sebastian leg felt his pants grow heavy as it absorbed the warm blood that trickled down his thigh. He looked at Moriarty dumbfounded and sneered through his teeth _

"_You stabbed me?!"_

"_Not very quick are we? Yes, Sebastian I stabbed you. Do not come to me without having made the tea first. Let's just say...It puts me in the right mood for the day"_

_Sebastian opened his mouth in protest be Moriarty placed the blade by his lip_

"_ah ah ah" he seemed to sing now as he dragged the blade with enough pressure to draw tiny drops of blood "We wouldn't want the great Tiger to lose his tongue now do we...Tiger"_

_The most demented smile took over his face as he backed away from the bleeding man_

"_Run along now and go shoot a pigeon or something. You're getting blood all over my carpet"_

Later that same day because Sebastian how "decided" to mark the floor of the flat with a trail of blood leading the bathroom (and because Jim was bored) his boss tripped him in the living room by whacking his injured leg. When Sebastian fell to the ground, his colorful language lighting up the room, Jim Moriarty stradled his back, took a knife, and carved a large M into his back. He dropped the bloody knife next to Sebastian body

"Here, two presents because I am such a nice guy"

The Irish man walked away humming an unknown tune with a certain spring in his step.

Sebastian finished tea and brought it back to the office. He cautiously peered in and found Moriarty sitting on his chair head titled back and mouth open. His eyes were closed and his hands still rested on his keyboard making it look like, even in sleep, he had more important things to do. Sebastian smiled at his sleeping boss and placed the tea on the desk before stopping in front the his boss, examining him.

He made stress look like it was in style. His hair looked as if Moriarty had ran his fingers through it all night because strands of hair strayed from their usual path and others tangled up in each other. Despite the dishelved appearance they still had a healthy shine to them that made them look smooth and soft. Sebastian took notice on how pale his boss was. His skin looked so delicate and thin that even the smallest touch would have left bruises. His chest rose and fell as he took in deep breathes, his Westwood immaculate. Moriarty stirred, licked his lips and slipped deeper into sleep.

Then, Sebastian noticed something he hadn't before. His lips. His lips were thin and small but they looked so soft and tempting. Sebastian leaned closer and imagined the feeling of them on his own lips and closed his eyes. He drew closer and closer his heart going out of control until Moriarty shifted his position once again and Sebastian snapped back into reality. He stared wide eyed at his still sleeping boss and stood up. He walked slowly out of the room and into his own and reached into his bag. His heart pounded as he pulled out his knife and quickly cut his arm and watched as the blood pooled and slid off his arm onto his bag. He still bled the same and felt the same pain, so this wasn't a dream or a nightmare. Sebastian ran off a list of reason for his action and decided he was sleep deprived. He had to have was no other explanation for the sudden outburst of complete and utter _want_ for his boss. Sebastian had no preference in lovers he just never had any interest in his boss before. He took his favorite gun and placed it in the bag with the knife and walked out of the flat , without waking his boss, and made his way down the stairs to his car.

* * *

Getting the wife had been an easy enough task. She was one of those mothers who wore the long printed skirts and cardigans to prove modesty was still in style. She went to the store almost every day to get flour and eggs for her next baked creation, this time maybe a batch of cookies for the neighborhood kids. A regular Martha Stewart. She was the type of person that was stupid enough to follow a man into dark alley on the promise there was a crying child there. He soon had her gagged and tied up in the trunk of his car. He took pictures and sent them to the one and only Mr. Budger along with an address to a warehouse. He closed the trunk without giving the woman with tears streaking down her cheek a second look.

He had not been there 4 minutes before he heard tires screech and the sound of footsteps rushing to the door.

"Ah. Mr. Pudger. Take a seat please"

Before the round man could open his mouth to correct Sebastian two men got up and tied him to a chair while his wife screamed hysterically in the background. It seemed like she was trying to form sentences but all the came out was a mess of tears, snot and syllables.

"Pl...s...Kids...ddont..."

"Now, ma'am if you keep screaming I'll have to slit your throat and who will bake those cookies for little Peggy's bake sale? Hmmm? Much better. Now as for you sir, you have been a very busy boy haven't you? What do you call yourself? A consulting criminal? You see that's a problem, because my boss has that title. He made it actually and he never learned to share. He also doesn't like it when PEOPLE GET IN HIS BUSINESS"

He sliced the man's pinky finger off and stuffed it in the man mouth. Blood dripped from the his mouth and mixed with tears and he spurted and sobbed. He tried to push the finger out with his tongue but Sebastian shoved it back into his mouth.

"You see it is none of your business what he is doing at the morgue. Woops"

Sebastian slipped the blade in between two ribs.

"Now since you were a nosy little piggy. I am going to shave down your nose so you don't go poking into other people's business anymore. Sound fair"

At first he was going to slice the skin off with his knife but out of the corner of his eye he noticed a curious little machine, his eye gleamed and a wicked smile spread across his face. A little hand held sander sitting lonely on the table begging to help. He picked it up and walked back over.

"This should work quite nicely"

He flipped the switch and turned it on. The machine whurred and spun a white pad of sand paper into a blur. He slowly pressed the pad to the mans face and watch the caught pieces of skin then pieces of blood and flicked them across the room. The wife stared in horrified silence till a piece of skin landed on her face and she broke down into a sobbing mess. The man screamed until his voice cracked and turned hoarse. Sebastian turned the machine off, the once white pad now a lovely shade of red. He looked down and saw the mans nose hanging together by little strands of skin.

"Oh my! I almost went through your nostrils now didn't I. Oh well, better safe than sorry"

He looked at his phone, 4 texts and 3 missed calls.

"Well, it seems by boss need me. It was very nice to meet you. Have a nice day"

Sebastian smiled and the man he the words eloquently slid out of his mouth. Then, his phone vibrated.

"Sebby. Hurry Up. I'm Bored. ~JM"

"Sebastian Moran. It does not take 2 hours to get a man and cut his nose off ~ JM"

**"-picture message- ~ **SM"

"Oh my, how did you manage that? ~ JM"

"Nevermind. I don't care ~JM"

"Tell me about it when you get here. I might have another job for you. Hurry Up ~JM"

"Yes Boss ~ SM"

Sebastian looked up from his phone just to see a furious Mr Budger wobble back into the warehouse with a gun pointed at Sebastian. Sebastian quickly grabbed his knife and flicked it at the man, hitting him square in the eye. As the knife hit him Mr Budger fired a shot which grazed Sebastian's left arm and fell to the ground forcing the knife deeper into his head.

"fuck"

Now everything was all wrong. The simple scare-routine now needed a bigger clean up and a cover story explaining why a prominent business man was now dead. Jim would not be sent a quick text to Jim explaining the situation before he drove away from the warehouse

Sebastian made his way back to the flat mind buzzing with all the event of the day. He thought of this morning and how much he had craved Jim lips and he thought of the botched job that made him dread the same man. Sebastian stopped in front of the door and contemplated jumping out a window or shooting himself. He thought about it for a good 5 minutes before he sighed and pushed the door open..

* * *

**A/N: **Well, that's done. I hope you guys like it so far and stuff...I will be uploading 3 soon because well, I have it done and I just need to edit it a bit.

Okay Bai! (Review or follow if you like. It would mean a lot to me...Jussayin')


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Kitty's Claws**

Sebastian strolled into the living and looked over the pristine black and white furniture. He had expected to find his boss completely livid with angry and destroying the flat once again. But Jim just say quietly in his chair staring at the television screen watching a news cast, with the sound off. It was about a big time business boss who had committed suicide with a bullet wound to the head. Sebastian was thankful for the quick clean up but he was still scared shitless. His boss had not moved since he had walked in. He just stared at the TV screen, mostly likely not taking any of the information in because the sound was off. The sniper imagine all the various types of torture that could be running through the madman's head and chills random his spine (and to other places but Sebastian would never acknowledge that).

"Boss?...I am back"

His voiced croaked the words out. His nerves left his throat dry and scratchy.

"Took you long enough. You spent 3 hours on a simple scare-job and managed to fuck it up"

His voice was low and quiet but the force and anger behind his voice seemed to shake the air. He stood up and faced Sebastian. There was no emotion to be seen on his face. He didn't seem at the least bit surprised.

"I am sorry Boss. I did not expect him to come back with a gun"

"and you couldn't have taken the gun away from him? He can't have been moving that fast. He weighs the same as 3 baby baluga whales! Look at him."

He gestured toward the screen which showed a picture of and his wife. They both wore hideous Christmas sweaters and wore sickeningly fake smiles.

"Where did he even GET the gun"

"He pulled it from Gellori's belt, sir"

"Well, FANTASTIC! I have two idiots working for me. I should tie your intestines together! Then you guys could be an even dumber version of Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum!"

Sebastian stood there anger rising in his throat. He did not need to stand here for this. He was going to get shot for goodness sake. He didn't dare move though. The man in front of him looked capable of tearing heads off live bodies and he wasn't prepared to be his first victim.

"That's right. Stand there and take it in. You're useless. No wonder you joined the army! You obviously don't have any brains up there to do actual thinking."

"Are you done?"

As quickly as the words had left his mouth Jim rushed forward and back handed Sebastian. There was so much force in the hit that the sniper felt as if his head spun the full 360. Sebastian regained his balance, his eyes bloodthirsty. He leaned down and punched his aggressor in the stomach. Sebastian felt the air leave his employers body and watched as he stumbled back. Jim, more angered than shocked by the blow, glared at the blonde. He straightened up and smirked.

"Oh, I see. The tiger is finally getting his claws back. I wondered how long you would remain a little docile kitten."

Sebastian gawked at Jim, wide eyed. Was this really just a game to him? Was the goal just to break him and kick him till he fought back? Sebastian though of all the possibilities. Maybe this was a way to make a strong solider or to see if he were worthy. Or maybe Jim was just that much of an ass.

Moriarty smirked once again and rushed forward head first and rammed Sebastian into the wall, knocking the air out of him. Sebastian struggled for dominance as the small Irish man punched and clawed. His nails digging into Sebastian skin drawing blood and each punch leaving a new bruise. After what seemed like forever Sebastian manage to force his knee up between Moriarty's legs incapacitating the man long enough to gain control and flip the position. Sebastian pinned his boss' wrist to the wall with a low growl. The smaller man struggle beneath Sebastian with no avail. He eventually gave up and stared defiantly in the snipers eyes.

"Who's the kitten now?"

He towered over his boss. A smile tugged at his lips and he felt the satisfaction of pinning the small man down. It gave him some sort of power of the man he didn't have before and he liked it. He could get used to this feeling. Sebastian Moran actually toyed with the idea of pinning a certain irish man to another surface and asserting his dominance.

"Well?"

Moriarty looked up with his large black puppy dog eyes expectantly. His pupils were blown with desire. Sebastian opened his mouth to question it but his boss stretched up and captured the words in his mouth.

At first, Sebastian froze in shock. The smaller man seized this moment of weakness to free his wrists and wrap his arms around the snipers neck. The sniper responded by hoisting the man up and pushing him harder into the wall, deepening the kiss. Moriarty moaned as he felt the sniper push up against him and grabbed a fistful of hair. He pulled on Sebastian's hair elicting a sexy growl that immediately turned into a moan as he attacked the snipers exposed neck. After marking the taller man Jim returned to Sebastian's lips biting at them before probing with his tongue. Sebastian welcomed the kiss and pushed Jim harder into the wall rutting and moaning. He kissed the man rough on the mouth for what seemed like an eternity until Sebastian had to break the kiss for air.

The moment Sebastian broke for air Moriarty pushed the man away and dropped gracefully back to his feet. He straightened out his suit and smoothed back his hair before walking over to his laptop picking it up and going into his office.

Sebastian watched the man in disbelief. He was tempted to chase after him and toss onto the nearest surface. He toyed with the idea in his mind and just as he was about to act upon it Jim called from the room

"Oh and please do remember what happens when you decide to be generous with your blood"

Sebastian suddenly became aware of the warm blood that slid down his arm and soaked up in his shirt. He ran to the bathroom hoping that no drops had found it's way to the ground. He sat in the bathroom with a bottle of vodka, cleaning out his wound and stitched it shut. He stared at his reflection in the mirror and smiled. Jim was right. He had been a little kitten afraid of his master for too long. The tiger had his claws back.

* * *

**A/N: **So I had this chapter and didn't realize I didn't upload it. Woops. Well here it is...Yay Sexual Tension!


End file.
